


(English version) ~ FONS ET ORIGO ~

by PantheraSade



Category: Breaking Bad, Fargo (2014)
Genre: Before the events of Breaking Bad & Fargo 2014, Crystal Meth, Dark fic, Drama, Drug Use, Jesse meet Lorne, M/M, Prequel, Slow Build, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>Jesse Pinkman's life began to slide into evil ways when he met Lorne Malvo.<br/>x<br/>Lorne will mark Jesse's mind and body forever and eternity.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	(English version) ~ FONS ET ORIGO ~

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [~ FONS ET ORIGO ~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454101) by [PantheraSade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade). 



> Thanks goes to tenintardis from fanfiktion.de for helping me translate this chapter!!!

Lorne Malvo sat on a park bench, his gloved hands folded in his lap without showing any countenance.. and waited, only enlighten by a flickering street lamp, for his new purchaser

#

Two streets away stood a big black van with two shady figures sitting in it.  
The window on the passengers side was let down, letting blue smoke dispense into the cold night.

#

Jesse Pinkman dashed on his skateboard through the night.  
A silent *Pling* made him slow down and he stopped his board with one foot, stepped on the backside and caught it on the upper end, gripping it under his arm.  
From his pockets, Jesse pulled out his phone and read a message of one of his classmates, whilst slowly continuing to walk.

Emilio Koyama:  
-Sry Bro, have to cancel, n8-

Jesse snuffled slightly annoyed. So he could forget this evening...  
No movies to watch, Nachos to eat and no weed to smoke with Emilio, as he liked to do it recently.  
Well, then it's not happening, thought the boy and let his phone slide back into his pocket.

Next to him passed a big black van slowly around the corner.  
As Jesse had to take the same way, he turned around the same corner, but stopped suddenly.  
Something was strange... very strange indeed... but he couldn't make out what it was.

The black van had stopped next to the park bench from which Lorne Malvo rose slowly.  
A tall man stepped out of the passengers side and placed his hand on the car door.  
They exchanged some words, which were inaudible for Jesse. But he could see how the man on the pessenger seat pulled out something long and black from the inside of the car.  
Firstly the boy squeezed his eyes and crept a little closer to the stranger, than he teared open his eyes and let out a fasp. The guy at the car was hiding a riffle in his hands.  
Lorne looked over to Jesse astonishingly, who dropped his skateboard out of fear.

“Yo! The guy has a weapon!!!”, Jesse shouted and pointed at the stranger at the van.

Then everything happened at once. The man at the car loaded his riffle and wanted to point it at Malvo, but he had already drawn a silver pistol with a silencer from his coat pocket and had aimed and shot at the first man with the riffle at the car and continued with the driver of the van. Straight through the windscreen. Afterwards he aimed for the stiffly scared boy.

Lorne thought about it for a short second, smiled mildly and walked over the corps of the man at the car, his gun still pointed at Jesse.  
Jesse's heard banged in his chest crazily, whilst he advanced backwards slowly and unluckily tumbled over his skateboard, which he had dropped on the flor.  
Malvo had already reached him and aimed the barrel of his pistol on Jesse's forhead.

Jesse just watched him with tears in his eyes, wiping away his tears with his sleeves, trying to remain some of his honour in the hour of his death.  
Jesse's held his breath, Lorne smiled and pulled the trigger.

“Peng”, whispered the slim, tall man above him. His gun had no bullets left. Jesse lived... for now...

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this will be the only chapter because i need somebody who helped me translate the other chaps from german to english  
> Carpe Noctem!


End file.
